


Official

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Digger take their relationship to the next level. Yes I’m awful at summaries as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing what I mean to write and it’s awful but I don’t give a damn. I’ve totally lost my writing mojo so getting anything done is an freaking miracle ;__;

“Sammy…?” Digger asked softly, leaning his head back to look up at the taller man whose lap he was currently occupying.

“Hmm yeah babe?

Digger looked back down to take a sip from his bottle of diet coke, taking a moment to try to find the right words to express his feelings.

“I’ve been thinking…umm…do you remember that talk we had…like, way back…when we first…”

“When we first slept together?” Sam asked with a chuckle. “Yeah I remember, you said you didn’t want anything serious and that we shouldn’t worry about things and just have fun.”

Digger grimaced at that and looked down, clutching the bottle in his hands so tightly that even Sam noticed.

“Hey…you’re going to break that if you hold it any tighter babe, come here…” Sam murmured and carefully peeled off Digger’s long fingers from around the bottle and placed it on the bed side table before turning the man around in his arms. “What’s bothering you?”

“I…I just…” Digger started but stopped to gnaw on his lower lip for a moment. “I don’t think I…feel like that anymore…” He continued as he looked up at Sam shyly and the younger man couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Rü I’ve known that for a long time.” He said with a soft smile and playfully flicked Digger’s nose.

“W-what?!”

“I’ve known we’re more than just friends with benefits since you started sneaking in my hotel rooms just to sleep next to me.” Sam grinned and Digger actually blushed at that.

“O-oh…really?”

“Yes, really.” Sam chuckled again but then cleared his throat. “And I haven’t said anything because…I don’t know, I guess I didn’t want to…scare you off or make you feel like I’m pressuring you…” He continued a little unsure but he never looked away, which made Digger’s heart flutter, like it had done a lot lately.

“You should have told me…now I feel like an idiot…” Digger said pouting and buried his face against Sam’s chest.

“Hmm well maybe we are both idiots. How long have you been waiting to tell me?” Sam asked cheekily and nudged the older man’s nose again, making them both giggle.

“For a while…” Digger mumbled sheepishly, blushing as he absentmindedly played with Sam’s chest hair.

“Hmm…so what exactly does this mean then? Besides us being idiots.” The taller man asked after a moment of enjoying the gentle touches and he gently wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

“Well…I guess what I’ve been trying to say is…that I’d want you to officially be my boyfriend…” Digger started, biting his lip again and frowning as he focused on running his fingers through Sam’s chest hair. “I…I want to…I don’t want you to be some…dirty secret, I don’t want you to feel like I’m embarrassed about our relationship. I know…I know we can’t come out publicly, not yet at least but I really want to tell my family and my friends that…that I’m in love with an amazing man who makes me so happy…” He looked up then and if Sam wasn’t so touched by what he had said he couldn’t have been able to stop himself from giggling at the more than a little nervous and vulnerable look on Digger’s face.

“Oh Rü…” Sam murmured, carefully touching the hair at the back of Digger’s neck, almost as if afraid the man in his arms might break, letting the tips of his fingers trail up to just as gently trace the older man’s cheek and jaw before he suddenly pulled him tightly against him and kissed him, showing him exactly how happy he made him too. “I’ve never felt like that but I would love nothing more than to be your boyfriend…I love you.” He whispered after pulling away and the smile he got in return actually stunned him.

“I love you too…” Digger whispered back and leaned in to give Sam’s lips a peck. “I want to take you home and show everyone how happy we are together. I want everyone to know I’m so happy because of you.”

“I’ll come with you whenever you want babe.” Sam smiled tenderly, which then turned into a mischievous one. “Well…whenever except right now…” He said with a smirk and before Digger had time to even frown in confusion, Sam flipped them over and claimed his mouth in deep kiss.


End file.
